The membrane body and the substrate especially are monocrystalline silicon, wherein the mounting surfaces to be connected to one another have a normal, which, in each case, is given by the same principal crystal axis, for example, a <100> axis. The substrate and the membrane body are joined to one another by a eutectic bond, which includes an intermediate layer of gold, which is required for forming the eutectic.
Alternatively, a connection by what is called fusion bonding is possible for this. Although the described procedure and the generic pressure sensors deliver satisfactory measurement results, there are nevertheless reactions between the substrate and the membrane body, which can occur due to the anisotropy of the mechanical and electrical material parameters. Thus, for example, the modulus of elasticity of silicon in a <100> direction is 130 GPa, in a <110> direction 169 GPa and in a <111> direction 188 GPa.